1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible frame, in particular a collapsible frame for multiple purposes that comprises two overlapped connectors to support the collapsible frame when it is expanded and to minimize the size when it is collapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern days, the technology tends to develop new devices which are compact in size and have powerful functions. As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M243088, a reinforcing structure of a foldable frame which comprises multiple retractable side posts equally spaced from each other. In between every two posts there is a scissors-like linking rod set. Each side post has a connecting device to be connected with the scissors-like linking rod. The bottom of each side post is connected with a reinforcing rod which has another end pivotally connected to the center of a connector.
The structure is not strong enough due to a single connector to support the weight, and may cause the side post as well as the reinforcing rod to deform after a period of time.